Mansion Trap
by xXFaeRabbitXx
Summary: Eridan Ampora lives a privileged life in a wealthy neighborhood, but he is dying to get out. His overly protective parents think he is too 'sensitive' to go to public school or even socialize with other people, but he is ready to get out even if it means leaving behind his childhood crush, Sollux Captor. Rated M for later chapters.


The clicking of heels filled a long hallway as one young man, a teenager really, made his way through the various corridors to get to one specific room. This young man's name is Eridan Ampora, but we'll just call him Eridan. Back on topic, Eridan finally comes to a door not unlike all the others and steps inside the room behind it.

Inside the room was dimly lit, only aided by a small lamp and the television screen that was currently being used by a rather lanky teen. Eridan walked over to the canopy bed and threw himself unceramoniously onto it. The gold and black duvet wrinkled under his weight. Eridan rolled onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling that contrasted with the dark purple of the walls.

Sollux, the lanky male in front of the television, stood up and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He tossed the glasses on Eridan's bed and muttered something about going to get a drink and was gone. Eridan's eyes wandered over to the glasses and stared at them for quite some time. They looked nice enough, Eridan supposed. The lenses were different colours, something that made Sollux stand out, but they weren't tacky with the right clothes. On Eridan they would be, though, seeing as the boy only ever wore purple.

Eridan sat up and ran his fingers over the frames, feeling along the edges. A thought suddenly struck him, and he grinned mischeviously. The teen gently took off his own 'hipster' frames and set them on the bedside table before grabbing Sollux's bi-coloured glasses and putting them on. He didn't have terrible sight, so seeing with them on wouldn't be a problem although they would take some getting used to.

Jumping off the bed, Eridan hurriedly went over to his closet door to inspect the glasses in the full body mirror. He gave a satisfied hum and ripped open the closet door, pulling out several articles of clothing haphazardly. When he finished, he carefully closed the door and stripped off his clothing as fast as he could without tearing at the quality material, leaving only his striped scarf on. Slicking back his dark brown hair, Eridan clipped extensions in and held them up in ponytails. After finally getting them in, he went to peek out the bedroom door to check if anyone was around. None of the maids were around, so they wer eprobably fussing over Sollux downstairs. They had taken a liking to him recently. Eridan quickly put on the chosen clothes and rushed out of the bedroom.

He rushed downstairs, being careful to avoid the entrance of the kitchen, and slipped out the backdoor. Eridan ran across the backyard, tripping once over his dog that refused to stop jumping on him, and climbed over the fence. He felt a sudden rush of excitement as the thought hit him that yes, he was about to be out of here. Eridan jumped down from the fence and sprinted down the sidewalk, trying to get as far away from the black mansion as possible. Suddenly, Eridan heard footsteps behind him and some distant yelling that followed. When he turned to look, Eridan noticed there was a very peeved Sollux on his tail. The look on the other's face wasn't welcoming and it scared Eridan the smallest bit that propelled him forward at a faster rate.

Eridan turned a corner and tumbled into some nearby bushes that effectively muffled any noise and kept him hidden from sight. As he peeked out, Eridan noticed Sollux run right past his hiding spot. The teen breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against a hard brick wall. He was out of breathe but Eridan was out of there. He wasn't trapped in his too large home with his insufferably social step sister and doting parents. No. For now Eridan was free and he was going to live up these few hours to the fullest.


End file.
